


The Trip To Earth

by SupervoidHeart



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Hangover, M/M, Multi, Nudity, Partial Nudity, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 15:05:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7468299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupervoidHeart/pseuds/SupervoidHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The King of Lust always enjoys spending time on Earth, especially when it's the weekend.</p><p>This is a short little sumthin' sumthin' I decided to write between chapters for Kidnapped. A nice look at Asmodeus after a wild weekend party on Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trip To Earth

It was a Sunday afternoon.

 

If the pounding in his head was any tell of what happened the night before, then Asmodeus had had one hell of a night. It was always like this when he came to Earth. The parties, the nightlife - it inspired him. One could say it made him feel complete. Like that insatiable hunger that burned deep inside of every Lust demon was quelled long enough to make it through the night.  That said, there were things he hated about being on Earth, too.

 

The most prominent of those being the hangovers. 

 

While he was a demon, on Earth, he had just as many powers as any normal human. One side effect of stepping through the Gate. Not that he minded, it gave him a taste of mortality, which was something too few of his brothers and sisters would ever know. His hand lazily fumbled for his phone, which he figured was laying in front of him, but to his surprise, he felt something soft and jiggly instead. 

 

As he cracked a bleary eye open, he groggily recognised that the mass he had a hold of was someone's body part. A breast, connected to a rather beautiful young woman, who was fast asleep, no doubt just as intoxicated as he was. That's a good sign. At least he had a good time last night, what little he could remember.

 

When he finally pulled himself up off the bed, he noticed he was in nothing but his underwear, which was stained with god-knows-what from the night before. He also noticed that on the opposite side of the bed, was an equally handsome young man. He must have _really_ had fun last night. Not that he could remember either of their names. Somehow, he managed to stumble to the bathroom, lifting the toilet lid so he could relieve his bladder. He sighed. 

 

Eventually, he'd get dressed, but for now, he needed something for this damn headache. He reached for the medicine cabinet, and cocked a brow when he noticed there was only a bottle of advil on the shelf, next to a box of viagra and some condoms. Oh yeah, that's right.

 

This isn't his house.

 

Taking the medicine, he tilted his head back and swallowed two, groaning as he felt the pills stick to his dry throat. Maybe that'd at least dull the pain. After a few moments spent inspecting his face in the mirror, he walked toward what he remembered was the kitchen. Empty liquor bottles were scattered all over the place, and a few pizza boxes with half-eaten crusts were laying open on the table. As for the liquor cabinet itself, well, there was no hope of finding a drop of alcohol left.

 

As he made his way to the refrigerator to find a bottle of water, a quick glance to the floor caught his attention. A cane? Right, his outfit.

He completely forgot the outrageous getup he wore to the party last night - a long coat, skinny jeans and a fitted dress shirt, accented with a cane and a plastic top hat he picked up from a costume supply store on the way. He snorted. They'll never forget that night.

 

Then again, that's usually what happened when he visited humans, anyway. He always managed to leave a lasting impression on everyone he met. 

 

As he sat down at the table to drink he water, he noticed a tray of viagra pills, with three missing. The sudden memory of feeding them to that boy in the other room flashed in his mind, and he smirked casually as he sipped quietly at the water. He never got enough of watching humans squirm and writhe in their skins over something so simple as a few extra chemicals.

 

Hearing the floorboards creak behind him, he looked over his shoulder to see the guy step into the bathroom, followed almost immediately by the sounds of retching. "Poor boy. Can't hold his liquor," he mumbled, and downed the rest of his water. He heard the sink run, and the boy coughed a few times before finally stepping out of the bathroom. Unlike Asmo, he was entirely naked, but he was too miserable to care. "You look like you had a good time last night." All he got out of that was a groan while he stumbled over to the fridge to get a water before flopping down across from the demon.

 

For a moment, he considered actually introducing himself, but shrugged it off as he stood up and began the search for his clothes - or at least something he could wear in public. The search was successful, and he found a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, along with his shoes. "Well, I had fun, but I've gotta bus to catch. Have fun nursing your hangover," he said as he stepped toward the door. You can bet he was confused, but all he could manage was a blink while he watched Asmodeus walk out the door.

 

_What the hell happened last night?_


End file.
